


【翻译】Encubierto 秘密任务

by Alicia115



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们正在进行一个秘密任务，寻找德国最可怕的恐怖分子之一。据S.H.I.E.L.D的线报说他正试图重建 H.Y.D.R.A。这是个只有两人的任务，因为人太多会引起目标的注意。Steve想来是因为他和该恐怖组织的渊源。Tony只是来喝一杯的，而Fury必须为此买单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Encubierto 秘密任务

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Encubierto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189269) by [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu). 



 

 

“就在门边，蓝色西装，蓝色领带，棕色头发。”Steve说着，往那个方向隐晦地指了指，然后喝了一口威士忌。

 

他们正在进行一个秘密任务，寻找德国最可怕的恐怖分子之一。据S.H.I.E.L.D的线报说他正试图重建 H.Y.D.R.A。这是个只有两人的任务，因为人太多会引起目标的注意。Steve想来是因为他和该恐怖组织的渊源。Tony只是来喝一杯的，而Fury必须为此买单。

 

他们已经在这个地方呆了一个钟头，而目标刚刚出现，但Tony已经有点小兴奋了。

 

“哦，我觉得他在看我们。”Steve用一种和平时截然不同的声线说道。

 

Tony甚至都没有思考，也许他正处于某种“快乐”的状态，他觉得这是个千载难逢的机会。

 

“快！抱住我！”接着他把Steve压在吧台上，像明天就是世界末日般吻住了他。

 

Steve先是惊讶了几秒钟，接着他士兵（幸存者）的本能占了上风，他很快夺回了控制权。他俩沉浸在了一个值得称赞的亲吻中。

 

当然没人为他们鼓掌，因为他们不是那地方唯一那样做的人，当他们分开始目标已经没在看他们了。事实上，目标已经不见了。

 

Steve表情很难看，但他的脸微微泛红，Tony把那当做一个胜利。他得把这件事告诉Bruce，博士会吓呆的。

 

“稍后我们得谈谈这个，Tony。现在我们得去找那个目标。”

 

Tony露出了一个最无辜的笑容，说了一些插科打诨的话来摆脱窘境。等他和Steve谈过之后他们还有很多时间来做点别的事情。

 

 

【END】

 


End file.
